


Friends Don't Let Friends Sing Alone

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Louden Swain - Freeform, RPF, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: You are a little timid about being on stage for the first time, but can your best friends talk you into it?





	Friends Don't Let Friends Sing Alone

You’d always been close with the boys. Rob was your mentor, Rich was like a silly uncle, Mike was the brother you never had…but there was something about Stephen and Billy that you couldn’t put your finger on. If there was a problem, you gravitated towards them. Tonight’s problem? You were terrified of your first time on stage with the band. Stephen and Billy were there to help.

You paced the floor in the green room awaiting Rob to call you backstage. Thirty minutes to pull yourself together was not enough time. Sweat formed on your forehead; not very attractive. What if the fans didn’t like you? What if you forgot the words? So many “what-ifs” ran through your head.

Fortunately for you, your two best friends walked in the room during your little conundrum. Billy spotted the wide-eyed “deer in the headlights” look that you had going on.

“Geez girl relax. You’re gonna be fine”, he rubbed your back soothingly.

Stephen echoed his words. “Friends don’t let friends sing alone. We will be right there with you…or well, I’ll be behind you on drums but…well…you get my drift.” He snorted.

“Norton you silly goof”, you shoved him playfully.

Both of them smothered you in a Billy-Stephen sandwich hug. Those few seconds made you feel confident and amazing. They had a way with words and made you feel like you could do anything. With Rob as your mentor and these two as your friends, you were gonna rock that stage.

Rob peeked his head in. “Alright Y/N, you ready? The crowd is cheering!”

As you made your way backstage, you could hear Rich saying, “We have a guest with us tonight. She’s a little nervous. Help her feel welcome.”

Loud applauds and screams could be heard everywhere. You felt it in the soles of your feet. Running up on stage with Billy and Stephen, the energy was exhilarating. The adrenaline rushed through your system and you danced beside Billy as he did a little tune on the guitar.

After the show was over, you flopped between your two favorites and Stephen said, “Heck yes Y/N. You did an excellent job.”

You blushed. “Well I couldn’t have done it without you two.”

They pulled you in for another sandwich hug. What more could you possibly ask for?


End file.
